


Walled

by casper



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casper/pseuds/casper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the author: A post-apocalyptic Robin Hood, where Robin is a knife-wielding woman and Guy Gisbane gets to be a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FaileGaidin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaileGaidin/gifts).



> LOVED making this artwork. The whole idea and concept were extremely inspiring.

 

  
**Story Art**  
  

**Icons**  
 


End file.
